simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Moving Sims
A Sim can move through two ways. Some, however, are unlocked only after progression through the quest chain. Moving house A Sim can move to a different house. At the start of the game, you will only have unlocked Standard sized lots (complete the Ocean View Estate quest to unlock Premium lots). To move a Sim to a different house, tap on the town button at the bottom of your device screen (or the corner if you own a smartphone), this will take you to the town map. If you have built several houses and only have a few Sims (example: five houses and four Sims) then one of the houses will be empty. Tap on the empty house and a pop up will show. There are four options: * Relocate existing Sim (costs S5,000) ** This means you only have 1 Sim and can move him/her from their current house to a new one. The empty house will now show that Sim's face, while the old one will show a blue icon where you can add another Sim. * Relocate household (costs S8,000) ** This means you can move a few Sims who live in the same house to a new lot (a pair or a family of three or four). Once you move the Sims to a new lot, a blue icon will show above their old house where you can add another Sim if you want. * View house ** Tapping on this option means you can take a look at the house before moving a Sim/Sims in. * Demolish house ** Tapping on this option will cause the lot to be deleted. A pop up will show asking whether or not you want to continue. Taping on 'Yes' will delete the lot, tapping on 'No' will keep it. If you do delete the lot, you won't receive any money back. If you want a different house, it will cost you Simoleons. Please note: Every time you build a house, the price will rise depending on how many other businesses, workplaces and houses you currently have (at the start, a house will cost S5,000. As you progress through the game and build more, the house prices will reach over one hundred thousand and one million!) Moving in See this page: Relationships for more details A Sim can move in with another Sim if they're good friends, best friends or romantically involved. Sims who are good friends or best friends can only move into one house and they're last name will be changed (for example, two male Sims, Johnny and Finley, are good friends. The player chooses Finley to move into Johnny's house, thus Finley's last name will be changed to Johnny's last name). Sims who are romantically involved (ie, partners or married) can move into the same house (like the friends' stage above, the player can choose whether to move the husband or the wife Sim to move into the other's house). They will live together in the same house, unless the player picks a different house lot and picks the 'Relocate household' option (costing 8,000 Simoleons). The couple (either with or without children) will move to that house and live there instead. Please note: The player cannot make Sims be romantically involved unless they complete the 'Love Is In The Air '''quest. They cannot have children until they complete the 'Two And A Half Sims '''quest. Trivia * The current Sim limit to live in one house is 4. The player can become VIP and have the ability to add two more Sims to the same household at VIP 5 and VIP 10 (bumping up to 6 Sims). * If the player is a VIP, the total Sim count goes from 34 to 39! * Sims who are in different relationship stages (from acquaintances to marriage) can visit one lot at a time. You can have a total of 10 Sims visiting at once! Category:Moving Category:Relocation